


Stay Calm and Ride It out

by FleetofShippyShips



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Don't copy to another site, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Morning After, Other, Post-Hogwarts, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 06:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17913803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips
Summary: Harry and Draco are assigned to a Magizoological smuggling case. They don't pay attention to the mission brief, not that it would have helped them anyway...





	Stay Calm and Ride It out

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so, to reiterate the tags, tentacle rape incoming, don't read it if that's not something you're not gonna like reading. The tentacle rape tag _also_ applies to a past event mentioned in the fic that is far darker than the current scene, so be aware of that too.

Draco had his back to the door while Harry worked on the lock. It was all Harry could do to not turn around and snap at him to take a step back. He was standing so close his arse was bumping the back of Harry’s head.

“What’s this creature they’re smuggling?” Draco asked, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Rubbing his arse against Harry’s head again.

“Don’t you ever pay attention to the mission brief?” Harry hissed, tempted to turn around and bite him.

Biting wasn’t at the top of the list of things Harry wanted to do to Draco’s arse, but he wasn’t picky. And Draco deserved it.

“If I listen to the brief I’ll make a mission plan. If I have a plan I’ll only be more furious when you inevitably go off script,” Draco replied quietly, pivoting on his heel until it wasn’t his arse bumping the back of Harry’s head. “I’m trying to preserve our working partnership. You should be thanking me.”

Harry ignored him and tried another spell on the lock. If he had to, his last resort was just to melt the metal around the locking mechanism so the door would open anyway, but stealth was preferred. In truth, he hadn’t been expecting to be given this assignment, so he hadn’t really been listening properly either.

Something rare. Something endangered. It was always the same with these magizoological smuggling rings. Ron and Cormac had found a shipment of Snidgets once. Then Cormac had set them loose, the idiot. They’d had to call Harry and Draco in to safely catch them all again.

It hardly mattered that they didn’t know what the creature they were rescuing was. The Aurors they were taking over for had done thorough surveillance. No one was around now and wouldn’t be for hours, they could get in, take a look around and then lie in wait and to catch the bastards.

If Harry ever managed to get the damn door open.

“Oh, for Merlin’s sake,” Draco finally hissed, crouching down and jostling even closer into Harry’s personal space. “You’re not usually this inept. What’s the matter with you?”

Draco pulled his hand back with a wounded sound when Harry gave it a good smack.

“I almost had it, you twat,” he muttered even though it was far from the truth. “You’re on watch.”

“There’s nothing to watch for! It’s three in the bloody morning,” Draco said, jostling Harry out of the way and ignoring his protest as he fell over into the mud by the warehouse entrance. “New rule. I dismantle the wards, you keep watch.”

“Like hell I will,” Harry muttered under his breath.

It really was pointless to argue with Draco when he got like this. It was usually best just to let him have his way, otherwise they’d spend the rest of the mission bickering like idiots and get themselves written up when they had to show their memories to the archivists.

They’d only been partnered together as a bloody joke in the first place. Then they’d had to go and be wildly effective as a team even though they were biting each others heads off the whole time. Now they were stuck with each other.

It wasn’t so bad though, Harry thought, as he watched Draco curse under his breath at the warding. It kept him on his toes. Kept him defensive. Pushed him to perform better. He could understand why they were forced to keep working together. Can’t argue results, even if they always get told off for fighting.

And it wasn’t like they hadn’t agreed to start over when they’d come face to face in Auror training. It was a different kind of fighting now.

“Would you stop staring at me?” Draco hissed, reaching out and shoving Harry back into the mud without looking. “You’re putting me off.”

But Harry had barely opened his mouth to snap something back before he felt a shiver in the air around them as the wards around the door fell.

_Bloody bastard_ , he thought uncharitably. _Bloody smug bastard_ , he corrected, when Draco turned a smug expression his way.

“Yeah, all right,” he muttered to cut off the boasting that was sure to follow. “You’re very impressive.”

As Harry stood and readied to enter the warehouse, he took what pleasure he could from Draco’s fallen expression. He did love denying him a good boast, but Draco always got him back for it later. With an unknown magical creature being smuggled inside, it wasn’t the time to be distracted. If it was improperly secured they could be walking into a nightmare, like when Ron and Cormac had almost been murdered by Blast-Ended Skrewts, of all things.

Draco shook off his need to retort. An agonising process, Harry was sure. He moved behind Harry and tapped his shoulder when he was ready.

It was always hard to ignore the thrill he got out of this. The increased awareness, the rapid but excited beat of his heart as they readied for a fight that probably wasn’t coming. The part of him that was excited to have Draco by his side for it, even though he would never dare inflate Draco’s ego by saying that out loud.

Quickly and quietly, he opened the door and they moved inside.

“Merlin’s fucking tits!” Draco hissed, reaching out and pulling Harry back.

It was too late, they’d startled it. The door slammed shut behind them as it flailed around and knocked crates against it. Harry lost count of how many limbs it had as he tried to search out a centre mass.

“What in the hell is that?” he whispered, thinking ‘fuck propriety’ as he huddled close to Draco and didn’t tell him to let go of the grip he still had on his upper arm.

“Those not that,” Draco muttered. “There are three.”

He was slowly tugging Harry across the room. Harry stared at the writhing mass of...well, tentacles was the closest definition he could think of, though there were no suckers like the giant squid. He couldn’t even figure out where the hell the main body was, let along figure out there was more than one.

“We need to get out,” he said, flinching away from a limb that flicked past him.

They were everywhere. Moving and knocking crates and broken wood around. Harry was starting to seriously regret not listening to mission brief.

“We need to move very slowly,” Draco replied, gripping Harry’s arm tighter. “No sudden movements.”

“Can it even see us?” Harry asked, bowing to Draco’s obvious knowledge of what they were facing. If he could tell there were three, he must know what they were. “What is it?”

Harry looked away from the writhing mass of tentacles long enough to catch an odd grimace cross Draco’s features. It wasn’t often he didn’t leap at the chance to show off his superior knowledge of all things magical.

Which probably meant that Harry really didn’t want to know what it was or why it was being smuggled.

“They’re pleasure pets,” Draco muttered, suddenly pushing Harry back the way they’d come as a tentacle slid out from under a pile of broken wood they had been edging around.

Harry’s brain couldn’t quit process that. “ _Pleasure pets_?”

He could be embarrassed about the pitch of his voice later. For now, they were stuck in a warehouse with a writhing mass of tentacles that had obviously destroyed everything around them. And their exit was blocked by a massive crate the things had pushed over in surprise when they’d entered.

Really, they should have been crushed by that. Thank Merlin for Draco’s fast reflexes.

“Highly illegal,” Draco continued, sidestepping a tentacle that snaked over the ground by his feet. “Very dangerous when improperly trained.”

Harry flinched closer to him when something brushed his other shoulder. “And are these properly or improperly trained.”

A soft, hysterical sound escaped Draco as he backed right into a wall. “If they’re improperly trained we’re about to be torn to pieces. If they’re properly trained...”

Harry really didn’t like how weak Draco’s voice went as his words disappeared. They were surrounded. It wasn’t a random mass, the tentacles, some thick and hulking, some thin and glistening, were moving towards them from all directions.

Three of the creatures, two of them. Harry didn’t like those odds.

“What spells are safe?” he asked, for once hesitant to cast first and ask later. He didn’t like their odds if those things got angry.

“Uhh...”

Draco pressed himself flat against the wall as a tentacle shot up from the ground and nearly smacked him in the face.

“Where’s that superior knowledge of wizarding things now,” Harry hissed, lifting his wand arm and trying to figure out where a body was.

He wasn’t stupid enough to cast at the limbs, that would only anger it.

A hand covered his before he could even begin to think of a spell to cast.

“If there was only one, we could do something,” Draco said quietly, his face turning towards Harry. But not to look at him. “But we can’t take three of them. Even if we each took one out at the same time, the other would kill us a moment later. Too many limbs to target.”

There was a tentacle on him, curling over his shoulder from behind and sliding up the side of his neck. Draco’s throat bobbed as he swallowed and met Harry’s eyes.

“If you get off a Patronus for help then backup will turn this into a bloodbath. They can’t be handled safely while they’re agitated like this.”

Harry’s body started to feel a little cold. “Are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting?” he asked in barely a whisper, attention caught by another tentacle curling around Draco’s ankle.

Draco closed his eyes and slipped his wand into the holster on his forearm. “It’s better not to fight them. We’ll be unharmed when they’re done.”

Something was touching the back of Harry’s left knee but a more important thought took his attention. But before he could ask how Draco seemed to know so much, Draco was suddenly no longer beside him.

Draco had gone limp as it lifted and carried him through the air.

Harry moved forward before even thinking but his forward movement startled the limbs around him and he darted back again, wand out and something lethal on his lips. Then his wand was gone. Plucked from his hand and tossed away so fast he couldn’t even track which limb had done it.

“Relax, Harry,” Draco called out from where he was held aloft by two, no, _three_ thick tentacles. “We can’t fight this.”

For one hysterical moment, Harry could only think that Draco had never called him ‘Harry’ before, in the next moment, something thick and warm was curling around his waist.

Jerking away was futile. It had him. His feet left the ground and no matter how he struggled or hit the thick and limb holding him, he was still carried effortlessly through the air to join Draco closer to the mass of writhing limbs that must be hiding their bodies. If they even had proper bodies.

They came so close to each other that Draco reached over and grasped Harry’s wrist. “Don’t hurt it. They’ve probably been abused. They might turn violent if you do.”

“Don’t hurt _it?_ ” Harry said, his voice uncomfortably high again. “It’s about to...to...”

Bloody hell. The reality of the situation was starting to sink in. He may have never known of the existence of tentacled pleasure pets before, but he wasn’t stupid. He could figure out what they were for.

Draco’s grip on Harry’s wrist tightened, and before Harry could try to break free of the grip and try to free himself from the creature by whatever means he could, the sound of tearing fabric made him freeze.

“Stay calm,” Draco said quietly, appearing completely calm himself as his clothing was ripped off him, falling onto the writhing mass of tentacles below them.

The thing had a hold of him by his shoulders, looping around and under his arms. Another, smaller, tentacle was twisted around one of his arms, another around each leg, thick and flexing as they held him aloft.

Draco was completely limp and unresisting in its grip, but he was holding Harry’s wrist hard enough to hurt.

“How are you calm?” Harry asked, trying to flinch away as he felt something slick curl around his left ankle.

With a quiet, almost hysterical sound, Draco looked over at him. “I’m not calm, I’m just not stupid enough to struggle and set them off.”

Another wet limb touched Harry’s other ankle, slipping right up the leg of his trousers. He kicked out reflexively and Draco’s nails bit into his wrist.

“Harry, listen to me. You need to stop fighting,” Draco said urgently.

“Like hell I’m going to let them—”

“You will if you don’t want to be bashed against a wall until your skull caves in!” Draco hissed, almost tugging Harry closer to him by the tightness of his grip on Harry’s risk.

Harry ceased his struggles purely in response to the naked desperation and fear in Draco’s voice. It was something that had only happened once before, and like then, he stopped what he was doing and listened to Draco.

Draco closed his eyes and gave Harry’s wrist a squeeze. It didn’t distract Harry from seeing the way thinner, glistening tentacles were starting to rise up from below them and snake their way over Draco’s skin.

“I’ve seen the aftermath of someone pissing these things off,” Draco said slowly. “Even with backup we aren’t likely to make it out with no casualties. If we stay calm and wait until they’re done then we’ll be able to walk out of here without injury. They’ll be docile then and easy to contain without injury.”

The tentacle that had slipped into Harry’s trousers was alarmingly high up his leg now. He could see it stretching his trousers when he looked down. It was coiled tightly around his upper thigh. There was another one tugging at his robes.

Pleasure pets? He couldn’t think of anything less arousing that a mass of writhing tentacles that could kill him at any moment. He wasn’t sure it would be worse to have his skull bashed open against the wall or floor. But as calm as he appeared, Draco still hadn’t let go of Harry’s wrist. They were far enough apart that it can’t have been comfortable to have his arm stretched out so far, but he was holding on with a painfully tight grip.

“We should have blasted down the damn door to get out,” Harry muttered, trying to force himself to go limp but not able to manage it.

The tugging at his robes finally defeated the seams at his shoulders. His robes fell away.

“We might have made it out, but then they’d be out. They’re contained for now. We still have a job to do,” Draco replied, loosening his grip on Harry’s wrist and then giving it another squeeze.

With another loud sound, Harry’s trousers split from the bulk of the tentacle wrapped around his upper thigh. Smaller tentacles that had risen from the floor tugged away the remains. It took no time at all until his pants and shirt were gone too.

Naked and held above a writhing mass of tentacles that could easily kill them, but was more likely to rape them...was not even close to what he’d been expecting from this mission.

“Yeah, funny enough, I’m not thinking about the job right now,” Harry muttered, resisting the urge to kick at the smaller tentacles that were ascending towards him.

“Don’t look down. Just close your eyes,” Draco suggested. “You’ll stop caring soon.”

When something slick and warm touched the back of Harry’s neck, he seriously weighed the consequences of turning around and biting it.

“Like hell I will,” he said tightly, jerking away from every touch against him.

“Bloody hell, watch _me_ then. Just stop struggling before you piss them off,” Draco snapped, giving his wrist a hard tug. “I don’t want to end up a bloody smear on the wall. Your actions will affect me too!”

Harry turned but wasn’t prepared. There were countless small tentacles moving over Draco now. Leaving glistening trails of slick behind them.

“What—”

“There’s an aphrodisiac compound in their slick,” Draco said, fixing his eyes on Harry and still looking ridiculously calm. “Like I said, you’ll stop caring soon.”

Harry’s attention was drawn by the motions over Draco’s chest.

“Are they...?”

Draco snorted and let his head fall back. “Touching my nipples? Yes, Potter. What part of ‘pleasure pets’ didn’t you understand? They’re going to be doing a lot more than this by the time they’re done.”

Heat rushed to Harry’s face. Even hearing Draco call them that, even having his clothes _torn off_ by them, he’d some how managed to keep back any real consideration about what was about to happen to them.

Struggling was instinctual. He was high up in the air of the warehouse, but he still tried to pull away from multiple grips all over them. One of them being Draco’s hand around his wrist.

Draco reacted by yanking on him so hard he actually moved closer. The creatures did not resist or react to the motion.

_Pleasure pets_ , Harry thought hysterically. Why would they stop the humans from touching each other?

Draco reached out and grabbed Harry’s other hand as well. He tugged until they were facing each other and the creatures below them allowed the movement without interruption. Harry almost couldn’t look at him, but it was marginally better than looking at the writhing mess below them and the ominous tentacles hovering in the air around them.

“Listen, Harry,” Draco said, sounding, of all things, more relaxed than before, “what’s going to happen is going to happen. You can fight it, but you will probably end up dead and me with you. Stop fighting. We’ll deal with this once we’re safe, alright?”

A high, thready sound came to Harry’s attention. A few moments later he realised it was him. He was making that sound. A sound of pure distress.

Draco’s head dropped down. “Bloody hell, Harry, I can’t focus for much longer. Just trust me. The way to make it out of this alive is to give in to it. Once they’re done they’ll be sluggish and docile. We can escape then and send in a specialist. Just...just...”

Harry made the mistake of looking down again and was confronted by the sight of a thin, glistening tentacle curling around Draco’s hardening cock. It visibly constricted and pulled a soft sound from Draco. Harry closed his eyes quickly.

Too late. The image was burned into his brain, so strongly he may as well have still had his eyes open.

“I can’t do this,” he said weakly and quite without his own permission.

Putting aside all the other many things wrong with what was about to happen, he’d been doing so well keeping a lid on his growing attraction to Draco. They might bicker all the time, but they worked well together. And he certainly enjoyed working with Draco to anyone else he’d been paired with.

But there was no way he’d be able to work with him again after this. Hell, he’d never even be able to look him in the eye.

This was going to ruin their partnership.

“It’s okay. It’s alright. It’ll be over before you know it.” There was a definite slur to Draco’s slow and careful words. It sounded like he had to struggle to get each one out. “They won’t hurt you if you don’t struggle.”

Focusing on that wasn’t enough to block out the slick warm sensation sliding up Harry’s right leg, curling over his hip and then snaking up his spine. And that wet sensation would be the slick, he thought weakly, with aphrodisiac compounds. It crossed his shoulder blade and curved around the side of his chest.

Just when it was about to touch his nipple, Draco moaned softly and thoroughly distracted Harry from trying to twist away from being touched.

He opened his eyes without thinking. Draco’s head was tossed back, his mouth open for loud gasps. Two tentacles were rubbing and flicking at his nipples and lower down, there were now two slick tentacles twisting around his cock, which was now fully erect.

“Bloody hell,” Harry muttered, heat rising in him even though the idea of what was happening was still shocking and repulsive. And Draco’s grip on his hand and wrist only tightened.

“It’s going slower with you,” Draco mumbled. “They’re not monsters. It’s just what they’ve been trained for.”

Harry looked down between them. The mass of tentacles below them still looked monstrous to him, though the gentle, slick nudges against his nipple weren’t terrible. He could almost force it from his awareness if he focused on Draco in front of him.

But if he focused on Draco he’d never be able to forget the image.

“Forgot how good this feels,” Draco murmured. “The...the aphrodisiac.”

Harry looked up again. Draco seemed unconcerned with what he’d just revealed. Harry’s mind was spinning from it, and the gentle nudge against his nipple wasn’t helping him think. Neither was the heat that seemed to be filling him everywhere. Like he’d slipped into a warm bath while very sleepy.

It...it didn’t feel half bad actually. The tentacles didn’t seem quite so off-putting and frightening now. They weren’t hurting him. And now there were two, slick and warm against his chest, the soft, blunt tips nudging and rubbing against his nipples until he found himself pressing into the sensation.

Another slick one was sliding up his leg, but it didn’t seem as alarming before, at least until it brushed along the cleft of his arse.

Panic spiked and took over the haze and he jerked away from the touch, tearing himself free from Draco’s loosened grasp at the same time.

“Shhh, shhh.”

Draco was touching him again, finding one hand and tugging him closer until he could reach out and touch Harry’s face.

“Don’t fight it,” he slurred.

A tentacle nudged Harry’s cheek and he reached up and smacked it away without thinking. The reaction was fast, but not as deadly as he might have expected. Thick tentacles circled his wrist so fast he didn’t have time to struggle, then his arms were lifted above his head.

His legs were covered and held apart by thick, tight coils and he went still at the threat of being pulled in opposing directions.

Draco seemed to move closer, like the one holding him moved him that way intentionally. He reached out and touched Harry’s face, his eyes unfocused and half-lidded. Harry didn’t realise he was making noise until Draco was shushing him again.

“It doesn’t hurt,” Draco murmured. “Stop fighting before you get us killed.”

Panic had overtaken the warm haze from before, and even though Harry could feel slick touches spreading the aphrodisiac all over him, he started to feel angry more than anything.

“Just because you’re eager to get a tentacle up your arse doesn’t mean—”

Draco’s lips interrupted him, pressing against his own, a moan lost between them. Then another. Draco was moaning. Moaning and kissing Harry. Panic and anger left Harry in an instant.

A few moments later, Draco parted their lips to gasp and something wet splattered onto Harry’s abdomen.

Their foreheads were pressed together, but Draco was turned slightly away, breathing heavily against Harry’s cheek. Arms and legs securely held, Harry could not nothing more than hang there and try to comprehend the fact that Draco had just come on him.

Draco shifted, his arms landing on Harry’s shoulders, hands gripping Harry’s hair at the base of his skull. Harry swayed a little in the air as more of Draco’s weight leaned against him. The tentacles holding Draco under his arms let him go suddenly, until he was only suspended by those around his legs and the way he clung to Harry.

His head shifted to the side, breath hot against Harry’s neck. The move made Harry suddenly able to see down his back where his hips were held back just far enough for Harry to see the tentacle slowly moving in his arse.

Heat flooded him even though the tentacles still repulsed him. Draco was being fucked by it. Right against him. He was holding Harry while he was being fucked. He’s just come against Harry while he had a tentacle up his arse.

“It feels good,” Draco moaned into his neck. “Stop fighting.”

While Harry watched a second tentacle approach and slip into Draco beside the first, something slick curled around his own cock, doubling the jolt of arousal that swept through him.

“Stop fighting, just give in,” Draco murmured against his neck. “It’s better than dying.”

In the face of Draco being fucked right in front of him and the gently stroking and squeezing of a tentacle around his cock, Harry felt any fight he had left leave him.

The warm sensation was returning and filling him, compounded by the sensation of Draco breathing heavily against his neck. He was held completely immobile, unable to do anything but hang there and be touched. He could do nothing but watch.

Only he wasn’t completely immobile. They were swaying slightly. It took Harry a few sluggish moments to realise it was from the creature fucking Draco. Those two tentacles were joined by a third, wriggling into Draco and then thrusting in and out, rocking him as the force of it increased. And with it, Draco moaned against his neck.

Another slick touch joined the first around Harry’s cock, curling around his length and then squeezing. He let his head fall forward as he went completely limp in the creature’s grip.

“That’s better,” Draco mumbled. “See, not so bad.”

Harry sucked in air and tried to think past the sensations against his cock. Slick and warm and squeezing as they twisted around him.

“There are three inside you,” he found himself saying.

“Mmm,” Draco hummed. “Getting me ready for the big one.”

Harry was so transfixed by the sight of the three tentacles moving in and out of Draco that it took time for his words to sink in. The sudden heat of Draco’s mouth against his neck didn’t help.

“Big one?”

That sounded ominous in a way that probably should have bothered Harry more than it did.

Draco hummed against his neck again, it was even more pleasant than the tentacles around Harry’s cock.

“Big one. Like a cock.”

The thought of the writhing masses of tentacles possessing cocks was humorous enough to laugh, but Draco was moaning into his neck and there was something brushing at the cleft of his arse again. Harry just made a weak choking sound instead.

The slick touch to his arse was completely foreign. The larger appendages holding his legs moved, tugging, spreading his legs winder until that gentle, slick touch was against his rim.

In a distant corner of his mind, there was a stream of curses being hissed, but it was far away. Much closer were the sounds Draco was making, the pleasant warmth pervading all of Harry’s senses, and the steady pulses of pleasure from the touches to his cock.

The soft tip of the thin tentacle entered him without pain and without struggle. As foreign as the sensation was, Harry found himself making a soft sound of pleasure from it. Then it brushed against something and pulled a moan from him as his whole body twitched from the sensation.

It seemed even easier than before to stay limp in the creatures grip. To accept its touches. Draco’s weight was still leaning against his upper body. He could still look down to where his arse was pushed out just enough to see what was happening.

That would him soon, he thought briefly, as the tentacle inside him shifted and pressed. Made ready for a bigger one.

Draco shifted against him, pushing down on Harry’s shoulders until he managed to lift his head. His face was flushed pink, his mouth open and relaxed as he breathed heavily, moaning often. His eyes were almost shut, but he looked at Harry almost without seeing him.

Harry was transfixed by the sight of him. By his expression. By the way he was rocking slightly from the motions of the creature fucking him. It almost distracted him from noticing a second tentacle press into him alongside the first.

He couldn’t stop himself from jerking slightly when both tentacles inside him directly rubbed his prostate.

Draco grinned lazily. “How many?”

“Two,” Harry murmured, swaying forward slightly as they retreated and then trust in with more force.

It sent shockwaves of pleasure through him as the ones around his cock squeezed at the same time. It was unlike anything he’d ever felt before.

“Falling behind, slow-poke,” Draco slurred, pulling himself closer to Harry and sliding their lips together.

“Not a competition,” Harry mumbled automatically when their lips parted, distracted as the tentacles started moving inside him more consistently. Gentle thrusts in and then slow drags out.

Draco moaned and pressed their foreheads together. “Only losers say that,” he managed to say, shuddering against Harry and moaning against his lips.

When he dropped his head below Harry’s chin for a moment, Harry could see the three tentacles were gone. Something much thicker was moving into him, faster and more forcefully than before. They rocked from the motion of it. _The big one_.

And it was big. Harry’s mind struggled to comprehend how it fit. But it was inside Draco, so obviously it did fit. And Draco was moaning, so it didn’t hurt. It was darker than the other tentacles, a deep blue that stood out starkly against the pale skin of Draco’s arse. Harry couldn’t tear his attention away from it.

So fixated, he barely noticed a third tentacle nudge at his stretched rim and then slip inside. But when the sensation caught up to him, he struggled to keep his eyes open as he felt them thrust and stroke and press. The two around his cock twisted and squeezed in time with it.

With every thrust into him, the tentacles curled and pressed against in prostate until he found it hard to breathe through the pleasure and pressure. He felt himself go tense and was unable to stop it, his every muscle going taut as if in preparation.

Draco sucked at the base of Harry’s throat and Harry closed his eyes and came. His body twitched and jerked from it. The intensity was beyond anything he’d experienced before, waves of pleasure pulsing up from his arse to his groin and abdomen and beyond.

But the creatures didn’t stop. There was a haze of pleasure-pain that he sobbed and moaned through, and then the pain was gone and everything felt good again. Draco’s face was still resting against Harry’s throat, his mouth still kissing and sucking, or just mouthing wetly while he moaned.

It gave Harry the perfect view to notice small tentacles curve around the larger one fucking Draco. The perfect view to watch, while Draco made a garbled sound of pleasure, as two small tentacles worked in alongside the big one. Then another.

Draco whined against Harry’s throat, his hands tugged at his hair. He squirmed against him

Then a thicker tentacle was rising in the air behind Draco. Another dark blue one like the one currently inside him. It had more of a thick blunt tip the same width as the rest of it, unlike the tapered smaller ones.

Harry watched breathlessly as the smaller tentacles moved away and the second big one started nudging in beside the first.

Draco twitched and groaned against him. He bit down on Harry’s throat.

Then Harry was empty and something thick was pressing at his rim too.

_Three of the creatures, two of them_ , Harry thought dimly as it pressed into him. The stretch made him sweat, but his body was alight from it. The pleasure of it seemed overwhelming. He managed to twist his hands around until he was gripping the thick tentacles holding his wrist up.

Harry’s eyes slid half shut. He watched the two inside Draco move at odds until they found the same rhythm. At the same time, one was still inching into Harry. It was slick and warm and he needed it deeper.

Draco’s hands scratched at his back until they found his shoulders. He pushed himself up again and they were kissing again before Harry realised it. Fast and wet and deep. Draco was moaning into his mouth, loud, desperate sounds as he was rocked against Harry. Their teeth clicked together. Draco bit his lip, but Harry kissed back as the thick girth inside him started moving, setting his nerves alight with pleasure while the smaller tentacles around his cock just kept twisting.

Everything was so hot Harry thought he was burning. He was floating in fire, barely able to breath. Anchored only by Draco’s mouth against him, so human in a sea of strange and overwhelming sensation. Pleasure rose and fell. He came again, sobbing from the painful sensations right after that soon bled right back into pleasure again.

The room seemed to move around them, or they moved through it.

It was some time later that Harry came too, wading out of the ocean of pleasure just enough to realise they were no longer in the air. They were on the ground. He was on Draco. Everything was wet and slick. Parting their lips, he stared down at Draco and struggled to think past the heat still burning through him.

Draco was faster than him. His gaze seemed to sharpen. He pushed Harry off him and got up, stumbling, falling, then finally succeeding. He found his feet and leaned against a nearby wall, fumbling at his wrist until he was tugging his wand free from a holster that was the only thing he was wearing.

Harry felt something brush his ankle and looked down. A tentacle slid past him, retreating. He followed it to see the mass of limbs appeared to have shrunk to a barely moving pile of twisted tentacles. Something in him throbbed from the sight of them, but Draco’s voice drew his attention just as he was about to step towards them.

He turned and watched as Draco summoned and talked to a silvery fox that went bounding through the wall.

Their eyes met and then Harry was suddenly in front of him, pressing him against the wall. Draco moaned into his mouth and tugged at his hips until Harry was rocking them against him.

By the time the room echoed with the cracks of apparition, Harry had regained enough sense to know what that meant and pull away from Draco. Robes were wrapped around him and he could hear Ron distinctive voice cursing nearby but he couldn’t quite manage to take his attention off Draco even though his mind felt a bit clearer.

Draco’s hand slid into his left hand just as something was pressed into his right. Seconds later they were in Harry’s house, both falling over from sudden Portkey travel.

“Where are we?” Draco asked, crawling over to him, and then over him.

“Grimmauld Place,” Harry mumbled as Draco’s lips moved along the line of his jaw.

“Live alone?”

Harry fought the hot haze just long enough to mutter an affirmative response.

“More?” Draco mumbled into the corner of his mouth.

“Please,” Harry begged.

 

* * *

 

Waking was unpleasant. Before he even moved, Harry registered how tight and sore he seemed to be all over. His every muscle seemed to ache. His head was the worst offender, but pressing his face deeper into the pillow only made it worse. But as everything came rushing to him in a chaotic flurry of sights, sounds and sensations, burying his face in his pillow seemed the best response.

“Get up, I made you tea.”

Harry groaned and tried to burrow deeper into his sheets. He wasn’t ready for this.

“I put a pain potion in it.”

Harry cracked an eye open. Draco was standing by the bed, wrapped in one of Harry’s dressing gowns.

“Come on, don’t suffer needlessly,” Draco said tightly. “No one finds that impressive anymore. Take the tea.”

With every muscle protesting loudly, Harry pulled himself up and took the tea. He settled against the headboard and took a cautionary sniff of it. He tried very hard to ignore how weird his arse felt.

“How’d you know where my tea things were?” he asked.

“I have eyes, Potter. I _looked_ ,” Draco answered, moving around the bed to climb back onto it and settle against the headboard on the other side with his own steaming mug. “Your fridge is disgusting, by the way. I thought you had a house elf. You were disgusting too, by the way. I cleaned us both up but you snored right through it. You’re welcome.”

The situation was just too unreal for Harry. He sipped his tea and contemplated evicting Draco from the wards just to avoid what was coming. He couldn’t even look at him now. As if what had happened in that warehouse wasn’t enough, what they’d done after being Portkeyed to Harry’s house was worse.

He didn’t see how they could come back from that.

“So...that happened,” Draco said after a long silence during which they both finished their tea.

Harry put his empty mug on the bedside table and rubbed at his eyes. If Draco decided to be a dick about this it would only make losing their partnership even worse.

“Is it just the tentacles that you’re feeling all...something about? Or...?”

Heat rushed to Harry’s face. Draco knew him too bloody well these days. He could read his silences as if Harry was spilling his guts.

“Yeah, hadn’t exactly got to the point of messing around with blokes,” Harry said, not bothering to lie or change the subject. What was the point? They’d been fucked by tentacle creatures and then they’d fucked each other all night until the aphrodisiac wore off or they passed out. He couldn’t even remember which had happened first at that point.

What the hell was the point in pretending anything with Draco now?

“I thought I’d noticed you eyeing up a man or two lately,” Draco commented. “Wasn’t going to say anything.”

Harry snorted as Draco put his empty mug to the side too. “You were waiting for the perfect moment to make the perfect joke about it. Don’t lie.”

Draco grinned at him. It wasn’t as wide or open as usual but it was something, even if looking at him was still so strange Harry had to look away faster than usual.

“Yeah, you got me. I do love getting perfect comedic timing.”

Harry shook his head and picked at the edge of the sheet at his waist. They fell into another heavy silence. From the corner of his eye, Harry could see Draco’s skinny pale legs sticking out from the bottom of the dressing gown. There were bruises already showing on them from the tight grip of the tentacle creatures. His own body was probably worse, since he’d fought it so much.

His fingers itched to strip Draco naked and take in the damage. He was so pale, it would show so easily. And some of the marks...some of the marks would be from him.

“Would it help if you knew I went through the same thing?” Draco finally said quietly.

He was looking down at his hands where they rested in his lap. He had to know Harry was looking at him, but he didn’t look up.

“What do you mean?” Harry prompted, though he wasn’t sure he wanted to know.

They’d been thrown together so intimately already, baring more of themselves to each other could only make things worse when the time came to find a different partner.

There was no way they’d be able to continue working together now.

“I didn’t have the luck of being with a person before I got thrown to a pleasure pet. An improperly trained pleasure pet.”

The longer Harry stared at him, the tighter Draco seemed to curl his hands into fists in his lap.

“Voldemort?” Harry finally prompted, though he already knew the answer. It was a disgusting revelation, but it didn’t surprise him like it once would have.

A lot of things had come to light in the years after Voldemort’s death that Harry had never known about during the war.

Draco nodded, the corner of his mouth quirking into an ugly smile. “I got lucky because I didn’t fight it then either. Others weren’t so lucky.” He looked up and finally met Harry’s eyes. “You have no idea how lucky we are. There’s a reason it’s illegal to own them.”

It was on the tip of Harry’s tongue to ask when that had happened to him, but he decided he didn’t want to know. Draco would have been between fifteen and seventeen. He didn’t want to know.

But Draco was right, he did feel oddly relaxed knowing that he probably didn’t have to explain the mess in his head. He’s lost his bloody virginity to a creature. Draco likely knew exactly how he felt about it.

“We would be luckier if we’d paid attention to the brief and not walked in there at all.”

Draco shook his head with a frown. “There’s no way the brief would have helped. They would never have sent just the two of us if they knew what was really in that warehouse. They either had the wrong creature or they hadn’t known at all. It would have been a generic brief. We did everything right until our actions ceased to matter.”

Harry’s face flushed with heat. “How many Apparated in after your Patronus? I wasn’t really paying attention.”

With a shrug, Draco slid a bit lower against the headboard. “I wasn’t really taking note. Too concerned with my cock. That aphrodisiac is something else.”

After how many times they’d orgasmed only to get hard again, Harry had to agree.

“How, er, how are you, anyway?” he asked awkwardly, looking down at the sheets again. “You took...you...I mean... _two_ of them.”

Draco snorted. “There’s a muscle relaxing property to their slick as well. Don’t fret your pretty head about the state of my arse. I’m fine. I was more than relaxed enough to take it without damage.”

Heat unfurled like a flower around Harry’s groin. He pulled his legs up so his folded knees would lift the sheet a little. He was horribly aware of his own nakedness.

“The aphrodisiac is probably still in our systems, so you don’t need to be embarrassed if...”

“Oddly, that doesn’t help,” Harry muttered.

Draco laughed. “Yeah, it never does.”

Harry cast a look at him before he could help himself. Harry’s dressing gown wasn’t doing much to preserve Draco’s dignity. It was clear he was in a similar state to Harry.

“Bloody awkward mess we’ve got ourselves into, isn’t it?” Draco murmured, reaching over and giving Harry’s shoulder a gentle shove. But he left his hand resting on Harry’s shoulder

Harry shrugged and tried to figure out what to do, or say. He hadn’t really expected Draco to stick around. Getting defensive and catty was more like him. Or more like who he used to be.

Even if he was used to him now, there were still a lot of moments Harry expected the worst from Draco when what he really got was decency.

“How did you keep it together so well?” he asked.

After a long sigh, Draco let go of Harry’s shoulder and made a pointless gesture in the air.

“Previous experience and...you were a mess, really. It was easier to stay calm by telling myself you needed me to be calm or you’d get yourself killed.”

Harry scowled at his knees. His reaction was probably completely normal, but he’d still endangered them both. It didn’t sit well with him.

Everything was a mess in his head, but with Draco being so honest, Harry had to do the same. He always had to meet or surpass Draco. He couldn’t stand to do any less than him. Even for things like this.

It was why they worked so damn well together even with their history.

“That was good, what you did,” he said, his face flushing with heat. “Kissing me. It was so human it...it made it easier.”

“Oh,” Draco said softly. Almost too softly to be heard. “Thought you might be mad about that. The creatures were one thing, us...that’s something else entirely.”

Harry’s ears felt like they’d caught fire. This was his chance, he supposed. He could say something now. Something about the attraction he’d been nursing lately. He almost felt like he _had_ to say something. Like it would give some meaning to this awful mess they’d gotten into.

If he hadn’t been so wary of mucking up a partnership that had been working well for them, he might have said something about it sooner. Just to get it off his chest and get over it faster. He’d always thought Draco would be a smug, preening git about it and put him right off.

Now he had to consider the fact their partnership was over anyway. Even if they weren’t avoiding each other yet, they might later. Or the higher-ups might separate them because of what had happened.

“Nah,” he said shakily. “Nothing to get mad about. Would have...would have preferred it any other time though. Welcomed it even.”

Past the rushing sound in Harry’s ears, it sounded like Draco’s breathing hitched.

“That’s...surprising,” came a response as unsteady as his own voice had been.

Harry stared ahead and didn’t look at him. He was still bloody naked under the sheets. He should have put some clothes on before saying that. _Idiot_.

“Unwelcome?” he asked anyway.

Might as well go all in.

The following silence was so long Harry started trying to think about how to walk that back.

“No,” Draco finally said quietly. “Not unwelcome. Just...”

Harry waited, but Draco just shook his head and laughed.

“What?” Harry demanded, trying to catch his eye and figure out what he was really thinking.

Draco turned to him and gave him a wry smile. “We’ve always had the worst timing, haven’t we? With everything.”

That felt like a gigantic understatement.

“You were also an absolute prick,” he muttered, not really sure where they had landed with all that.

Draco laughed. It sounded more genuine now.

“Yeah, but you gave back just as good,” he sighed, shifting closer.

Harry’s pulse quickened from the motion, and his cock gave an irritating twinge of interest.

“How are you feeling, by the way?” Draco asked once he was closer. Close enough that their arms touched. The soft tickle of the raggedy dressing gown Draco was wearing made Harry’s arm break out in goose bumps.

They never pulled their punches with each other, why start now?

“My arse feels weird,” he said, even though the admission made his cheeks burn. He’d been trying to ignore it, but it was a constant dull ache. Not painful, just there. It made it impossible to forget for a moment that his arse had been through a lot.

“Yours does? I took two remember,” Draco joked, jostling his arm. “Any pain?”

Harry jostled him back. “Nah, just weird.”

“It won’t always feel that way,” Draco replied, leaning his head against the headboard and turning to look at Harry. “It just got a lot of action last night.”

Harry turned and tried to look unaffected by how close they were. “I feel like I should be more bothered than I am by all this.”

Draco winced. “I may have put a calming drought in your tea...”

Harry smacked his arm. “You git!”

Draco smacked him back. “I was worried you’d work yourself up and start a fight. You know just what to say to me to really piss me off, you know. If you wanted a fight, you’d get one.”

“You’re worse at that than I am,” Harry muttered. “I don’t even feel calm enough to have taken one.”

With a hum, Draco nudged his shoulder. “Then just imagine how you’d feel without it.”

“I should arrest you for spiking my tea,” Harry grumbled.

“I should arrest you for the state of your fridge,” Draco replied promptly, leaning against him heavily. “It’s got to be an environmental hazard in there.”

“Sod off!”

Draco sighed and leaned back against the headboard again.

“Are we going to get past this?” he asked. “I don’t want another partner. You’ve grown on me. Like the mould in your fridge.”

Harry gave his arm a half-hearted smack. But he didn’t have it in him to even try and consider lying.

“I don’t know. If this is how I feel on a calming potion, I don’t want it to wear off. I don’t want...what we went through was so...I mean, obviously it felt good after a point, but before that? I can’t imagine it’s going to be pretty. And I don’t want another partner either, just so you know.”

After a few tense moments, Draco sighed as if he’d been holding his breath. “Do you want me to stay so you aren’t alone when the calming potion wears off?”

That was a horrifying thought, but the thought of being alone was worse. And he definitely wasn’t ready to talk to Ron or Hermione about this yet. He already felt mortified about Ron being with the backup that had responded to Draco’s Patronus, and that was on a calming potion.

“What if I push you into a fight?” he asked. They were talking fairly easily now, he didn’t want to ruin that.

Draco looked at him seriously. “I’m sure we’d survive, but I’d do my best to resist rising to the bait. I’ve been where you are now, and that might help a lot with that.”

‘ _I’ve been where you are now’_

Harry probably shouldn’t feel comforted by that, but he did.

“I just...”

Draco waited patiently, more patiently than Harry had ever seen him act. He wasn’t sure he really liked it. He had grown used to Draco’s arseholery. He didn’t want Draco treating him like he was fragile just because they’d had a trainwreck of a mission.

“If I was going to get fucked, I’d have rather chosen when and by whom,” he boldly.

A short laugh shook Draco beside him. “Just what I thought after it happened to me the first time.”

The bluster Harry had tried to build deflated at once. He’d really expected Malfoy to taunt him for his language at least.

“What did you do about it?”

Draco tilted his chin up as he looked at him. A familiar expression of looking down his nose and appearing particularly snobbish.

“I went out and found myself someone to fuck me so I could feel like I had some control left over my own body.”

It was delivered so solemnly Harry felt a bit speechless, unsure if he was being serious or taking the piss. The longer he spent trying to figure it out, the longer they stared at each other. The longer they stared at each other, the more Harry got distracted by how close they were siting.

“I don’t recommend getting a stranger to fuck you just to feel in control,” Draco finally added. “That comes with its own problems. Although you’d have a much better range of options than I had at the time.”

Harry closed his eyes and let his head drop back against the headboard with a thud. They needed to stop talking about fucking. It was making him feel a bit hot under the sheets. He could still remember flashes of Draco on top of him after they’d landed in his flat. He’d thought of several things he could do with Malfoy in the last few months, but he hadn’t quite made it to that point yet.

But now it had happened, and he remembered it happening through the haze of the aphrodisiac. And it was a pleasurable memory, even if he hadn’t chosen the when and why.

“You’re not a stranger,” he said without thinking.

The silence seemed deafening, then there was a thunk that made the headboard vibrate.

“I don’t know what the right thing to do here is,” Draco admitted softly. “We work together. I don’t want to ruin that, but it might be ruined already.”

When Harry opened his eyes, Draco had his closed, his head tilted back against the headboard. A quick sweep of his body told Harry he was just as affected by this continuing discussion. It made his mouth go a bit dry.

If he was going to get hit with the full force of how he felt about his lack of choice in everything, regardless of how physically pleasurable it had all been, he’d rather assert his control now, not later when he might not find the will.

With his heart in his throat, he made a decision.

Draco opened his eyes when Harry shifted and straddled his lap. “You never did squash that reckless streak of yours,” he murmured as Harry settled on him.

Without the sheet covering him, Harry was naked and feeling very aware of it.

“Am I wrong about you wanting this?”

It hadn’t really occurred to him that Draco wasn’t interested. He’d never have stuck around. They weren’t _that_ close, not enough to warrant the unusual care he was showing. Not unless Draco cared more than he’d ever let on.

Draco’s hands came to rest lightly at Harry’s hips. “No. But is this really the time?”

Part of Harry was agreeing, but a larger part of his mind was screaming that if he didn’t do it now he wouldn’t get the nerve to try again. Not if they became awkward and stilted with each other the moment they’d had some space. Not if they were assigned new partners and had no easy reason to see each other after.

“It’s like you said, I want to assert some control. Make my own choices.” He lifted his hands and cupped Draco’s face, pulling him closer.

If Draco noticed his hands were shaking, he didn’t say anything before their lips met.

It was completely different than when they’d kissed in that warehouse, and while still taken by the aphrodisiac in Harry’s own home.

The burning heat was gone. The frantic desperation was gone. It was just lips against his lips.And Draco’s hands shifting to cover his own and then pull them away.

“I owe you many dinners, by the way” Draco mumbled as their lips parted.

Harry blinked at him, thrown by his words. “What?”

The corner of Draco’s lips twitched. “For not wooing you properly before shagging you senseless...how many times was it? Three, four? And maybe I owe you some rather expensive wine or chocolates for giving you very unrealistic expectations of my stamina...”

The self-satisfied look on Malfoy’s face didn’t survive being walloped with a pillow.

“You prat,” Harry hissed, hitting him again for good measure and putting up a good fight when Draco grabbed the pillow and tried to pull it away from him. “I don’t need to be _wooed_. I’m not some delicate, blushing virgin!”

Draco succeeded in wresting the pillow from him. He tossed it to the side and grinned up at Harry.

“Not anymore.”

Harry cast about for his wand, then slumped. “I lost my wand in the warehouse,” he remembered suddenly.

Draco’s hands brushed over his sides and then up his back, pulling him closer and pulling him from the uncomfortable thought of going back to retrieve his wand.

“How fortunate for me,” Draco said, tugging until Harry was pressed against him.

Harry ceased his struggling at once as the contact send a little burst of pleasure through him. He grabbed the edges of the dressing gown Draco was still wearing and pulled it open until his cock was touching soft skin instead.

Draco’s fingers dug into his back. “How clear headed do you feel? Any lingering aphrodisiac?” he asked, leaning back against the headboard instead of forward like Harry wanted.

“Stop being so decent, it’s weird,” Harry mumbled, shifting as he made sure the dressing gown was open all the way down. Talking like this was getting to close to talking about the creatures. He’d still rather not. At least not until he had something to compare it to, a possibility that he was only feeling more and more comfortable about. “And yes, I am in control of myself. I’d have probably been on you the moment I woke if I wasn’t.”

“You forget I went through this too,” Draco said. “The last thing I want is to put you through another fuck that you don’t fully chose.”

Harry slid his hands into Draco’s hair and pulled him into another kiss. It felt a little closer to their kisses before as Draco pulled him tighter against him, the pressure of their bodies trapping Harry’s cock delightfully.

“What about you?” Harry asked the moment they parted, their mouths still close enough their lips touched as he spoke. “Are you clear-headed?”

Draco laughed. “I’m never clear-headed around you. You infuriate me, amuse me, and arouse me all at once. All the time. You always have. It’s _maddening_.” The fingers digging into Harry’s back released their grip, sliding down and gripping his arse instead, tugging until Harry reflexively rolled his hips. “But yes, I’m choosing this. Although I do have reservations about how we’re going to work together if you freak out after. But it is your body. It is your choice. Just like I was my choice when I did the same thing you’re doing now.”

Harry closed his eyes as Draco nudged his head to the side and kissed his neck. He let the insults and implications wash over him without comment. Any misgivings he might have had were fading away. He wanted Draco’s hands everywhere. It wasn’t a desperate desire like it had been before, but it was quickening his pulse and making him feel light-headed.

“So don’t freak out on me, partner,” Draco murmured into his neck.

Harry shook his head and tugged him up for a kiss. “Just grab me and kiss me if I do freak out. Worked before.”

Draco chuckled until the sound was lost between their lips. Even if everything was still a mess, and even though the calming potion would surely wear off soon, Harry relaxed against him. When the full force of what had happened hit him once the calming potion wore off, at least he would have something of his own choosing to compare it to.

And even if it hadn’t worked for Draco when he’d done the same thing, as Draco’s hands moved slowly and gently over him, Harry had a feeling he’d made the right choice.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this has been sitting completed on my computer for like 2 months now, _whoops_. It's not my best tentacle smut so that put me off posting it but I finally decided to just post the damn thing and then write a better, consentacle fic later. I got too tied up in other details and didn't write enough of the tentacle action, I'll remedy that in another fic sometime.
> 
> Also I didn't give it as thorough a going-over before posting as I normally would because if I did I was only likely to procrastinate from posting it for even longer, so apologies for any typos/errors and the like.
> 
> That being said, I'm not open to constructive criticism so please do not offer any.


End file.
